Erase and rewrite
by Persefone Black
Summary: Como tudo poderia ser diferente se eu pudesse apagar o passado e reescrevê-lo. Projeto Amor Inventado.


**Título: **Erase and rewrite  
**Sinopse: **Como tudo poderia ser diferente se eu pudesse apagar o passado e reescrevê-lo...  
**Ship:** Draco/Hermione  
**Gênero:** Geral / Angst  
**Classificação:** K  
**Formato: **ficlet (?)  
**Trecho:** "O nosso amor a gente inventa/Pra se distrair/E quando acaba a gente pensa/Que ele nunca existiu". _O Nosso Amor a gente Inventa, Cazuza._

**Fanfic para o Projeto Amor Inventado**, da seção Nasty&Filthy.

* * *

**Erase and rewrite**

Ela iria discutir com ele por qualquer motivo bestial. Ele a chamaria de mudblood e o Weasley se meteria na discussão – com uma varinha que funcionaria se ele tentasse usa-la dessa vez. Ele diria qualquer absurdo sobre ele ser ruivo, feio e pobre, então o Potter se meteria com toda a sua vontade de fazer justiça.

Ela diria que poderia cuidar daquilo sozinha e ele sorriria com deboche. Ela seria provocada a ponto de perder a paciência com o slytherin e sacar a varinha. E ele esperaria pelo feitiço que ele queria que o atingisse.

Algum professor, Minerva provavelmente, apareceria em seu _timing _perfeito. Ela ficaria de detenção. E ele também.

Encontrar-se-iam na sala de Filch em alguma hora da noite. O velho e rabugento homem iria tagarelar sobre o quanto as detenções diminuíram de dificuldade, e que era bom nos tempos passados onde ele poderia algemar os alunos e fazer com eles quase tudo o que quisesse. Ela ficaria entediada e bateria o pé repetidas vezes no chão.

Filch reclamaria pelo caminho inteiro, Mrs. Norris em seus flancos, até que chegassem a uma sala afastada e vazia. O homem pegaria suas varinhas e sairia contente como se tivesse ganhado um presente de aniversário antecipado.

E talvez fosse seu aniversário.

Eles trocariam farpas dentro da sala inabitável. Ela jogaria a culpa para o colo dele e ele jogaria na cara dela quem sacou a varinha. O ambiente ficaria tenso. Eles iriam se desafiar mutuamente, até que um deles caísse e se molhasse com o balde de água que ambos receberam para a limpeza do lugar.

O outro admiraria aquilo que nunca tinha parado para observar durante anos – o corpo do _inimigo_. E o desejo tomaria conta de ambos, comandando a situação.

Eles se aproximariam, tomando passos e atitudes que em sã consciência jamais fariam. Mas eles não estariam sãos, estariam tomados pelo desejo e fascínio que aquela peça de roupa colada no corpo do outro trouxe.

Alguém tentaria falar alguma coisa, mas seria impedido pelos lábios do outro sobre sua boca. Seriam os lábios frios dele em contato com a quentura pura de uma garota que não conhecia o calor que tomaria conta de seu corpo no instante em que ele aprofundasse o beijo.

E eles seguiriam os beijos e carícias até que ela se daria conta de que era errado o que estava fazendo. Então Filch abriria a porta, ela pegaria sua varinha e sairia correndo.

E ele prestaria atenção em cada passo que ela desse, em um interesse de proporções homéricas. Porque ele havia gostado de estar com ela – mas era errado. E ele iria querer descobrir um motivo. E descobriria que ela é bonita, ela é inteligente.

Então ele passaria a admirá-la. Ele lembraria com riqueza de detalhes de como ela mordia o lábio inferior quando estava nervosa; o quanto seu cabelo era rebelde e o quanto isso influenciava na sua beleza exótica; a leveza do seu caminhar e o brilho nos seus olhos.

Então ele imaginaria quão bom seria tê-la para si. O quão bom seria beijá-la novamente e essa vontade iria tão forte que ele não suportaria: a puxaria para perto quando estivesse passando pelo corredor e trancaria aos dois em uma sala vazia.

E eles se beijariam com fúria e desejo, até que o ar não mais o permitisse. E ela falaria qualquer coisa sobre não dar certo, e ele responderia para tentarem.

Ela sorriria e aceitaria. E ele a beijaria novamente.

Então eles se encontrariam em corredores desertos, salas vazias, cantos escuros... Eles se apaixonariam e, por ele, ela sempre estaria ali, perto dele, na Sala Precisa sob os lençóis de seda negros.

E as pessoas questionariam o tempo que ela passa fora e a distração dela. Ela contaria a melhor amiga. Ele contaria ao melhor amigo. O Weasley e o Potter iriam querer saber o que ela faz e, depois de um tempo, ela acabaria contando.

Eles iriam tirar satisfações e ele não negaria. Haveria uma briga e ela ficaria muito magoada. Ron e Harry parariam de falar com ela e ela choraria. Ginny lhe daria apoio e ela se apegaria ainda mais a ele. Ele não acharia ruim.

E diria que a amava.

E ela sorriria e diria: "também te amo".

Eles ficariam juntos como um casal normal; andariam de mãos dadas e trocariam juras de amor; se abraçariam sob a sombra do carvalho próximo ao lago negro; dormiriam juntos quase todas as noites; se tornariam monitores-chefes.

Ele entraria para a Ordem da Fênix e passaria informações sobre os comensais. Ela ficaria orgulhosa e ele seria tratado com desconfiança.

Ele lutaria ao seu lado na guerra e a protegeria. Jogar-se-ia em sua frente, protegendo-a do feitiço. Enquanto desmaiasse, diria que a amava. Ela lhe beijaria os lábios gelados e, ao fim, o levaria chorando ao hospital. Ele demoraria a acordar.

Quando o fizesse, ela lhe diria para que não fosse embora, não queria que seu filho nascesse sem o pai. Ele se surpreenderia e, quase milagrosamente, levantar-se-ia da cama e a ergueria com o maior sorriso do mundo – só iria parar ao avistar Harry e Ron na porta de seu quarto.

Eles entrariam, tímidos, e teriam todos uma conversa civilizada.

Depois, eles se tornariam amigos.

Eles se casariam na igreja onde o Mr. e a Mrs. Granger se casaram, numa cerimônia pequena cheia de parentes e amigos dela. Convidados dele, apenas Blaise e sua noiva, Pansy, e sua mãe.

Ele falaria seus votos e ela choraria no altar antes de falar os seus. A filha de algum Weasley levaria as alianças e eles sorriam em meio às lágrimas.

E eles comprariam uma casa grande para viverem com seus filhos, num lugar perto do mar...

...e ela lhe abraçaria, uniria suas mãos e eles dormiriam sem se importar com nada além deles mesmos. Ele acordaria pela manhã entre os lençóis de seda azul em sua casa perto do mar, beijaria sua testa e prepararia o café da manhã.

Ele entraria no quarto com uma bandeja na mão e abriria as cortinas. Os raios de sol entrariam pelas janelas de vidro e eles comeriam observando o quebrar das ondas contra a areia da praia.

E seria calmo. Ele seria feliz.

* * *

(Hermione nunca ficou em detenção e ele jamais foi monitor-chefe.)

Draco nunca fez nenhuma dessas coisas.


End file.
